greater_holy_roman_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Antonia de France
Maria Antonia de France (Born August 23, 1717) was Princesse de France by birth, until her marriage to the Emperor of Austria in 1733. When she became the Queen-Empress Consort. She had a strong pride, but did not get too ahead of herself. Her husband has great respect for her will and dignity. She was diffidently and interesting character, yet despised by many people, like her siblings and parents. She was very pious and participated in many of the church activities. Usually spending a fortune in donations to the people of Austria. And unlike most of the mothers of her time, she deeply cared for her children, and often gave her daughters a large dowry's Biography Birth Marie Antoinette de France was born on the warm summer day, August 23rd, 1717, to the Emperor and Empress of France. She was the younger of her twin sister, Marie Seraphine Etienniette. Miraculously, the sisters both survived the birth, as well as her mother. But the Empress had severe pain all around her body, and usually laid in bed all day, barely around to see the court. Childhood Marie had been taken care of in the hands of many Abbesses' in one of the highest class Abbeys. There, she would be taught Latin, German, and of course French. She was known to get sick quite a bit, giving her the childhood nickname "Illnette." Also, because of her notorious sickness, she was often isolated from all the other French royals. Kept only to herself, the Nuns, and Abbesses to give her a proper education, she was taught in many subjects, such as math, history, literature, and some poetry and art. Making her very desirable among the many people of her father's court. She had even learned an earlier love for hunting, usually always going to hunt with her father. Adolescence & Marriage ''' Throughout her years of childhood she had earned her prideful personality, that most people respect her for. But, her childhood years did not last long, as she neared the age of 12 her dowry became official, staggering at 3 million livres. Many had begged her father to marry her, but he never accepted. "As I will only marry my daughter to a man who can rule a country correctly." Her father had secret respect for the Austrians, and thus when the Heir to the Austrian throne had asked for her marriage, it was set for the summer day, June 6th, 1733, to Archduke Francis von Größeres Heiliges Römisches Reich. Though the marriage was not for love. The two of them had enjoyed each others company and grew a deep bond. Francis was also overjoyed when the second child Antonia has birthed was a male. Along with the next 2 she conceived. Sadly though, they had drifted away from each other and Francis would end up having many mistresses and bastard children. Though, Antonia knew this would happen at one point, she had never expected it. '''Death of the Emperor, November 6th, 1747 After the Emperor had fallen ill and bedridden, many people knew his death would come soon. Francis and Antonia would reside with him to comfort him in his deathly state. They did not want his death to be put on display among the court. The court physician had come to the conclusion that he had fallen ill with tuberculosis and was not to recover. Though Antonia was not deeply affected by his illness, her husband was. Antonia had said one time to one of her daughters, "Your father is like a river, water is always flowing from his eyes." Though, she had given great respect and understanding for Francois's mourning during the time, she had never quite liked her father-in-law or his beliefs and ideas. On the rainy day, November 6th 1747 The court was finally aloud to see their Emperor one last time. As the Court Physician had done everything they could to save him, Antonia and Francis stood by his side. Antonia had comforted her husband, watching the Emperor cough up blood. After an hour of suffering, the Cardinal had arrived to bless him. He died shortly after. Everyone was to leave the room to change into mourning attire. From then on, Maria Antonia and her husband began their rule over Austria. Her husband had usually listened to her requests, many people would dislike her because they believed she had too much power, she was often seen as a role model to the woman of court. Her lady-in-waiting, Maria Seraphina von Schwaigern, had often reminded her that "You are a role model to all the children of Austria, including my own." Personality & Appearance Personality As a child, Antonia was a very adventurous child. Usually roaming around the halls of her Abbey. (Unless she was sick of course.) She was also very prideful, willful, pious, and powerful. But just like everyone else she had things wrong with her personality. She was often envious of all the woman who her husband had affairs with. She was often seen interrupting others, and usually snaps at people who eat loudly. And at one of her dinners with her father-in-law, the Emperor, she was seen snapping at him for chewing loudly. He of course, had just dismissed it at a joke and had laughed it off. Appearance For her time, Antonia was a beautiful woman, She had large brown eyes with long eyelashes, with somewhat thick dark brown eyebrows, but she had long blonde curls which she powdered white. She had peachy pink lips, the top lip was small but the bottom lip was more plump. She had a natural cupid's bow. She had a round face with cheeks that were bright pink when she blushed them. She had a pear body shape, her shoulder's were defidently not wide and waist was somewhat thin, her hips, thighs, and calves though, grew very thick with her many births. Issue * Archduchess Adalwolfa Maria Berit (June 10th, 1734 - Present) * Archduke Francis Adlar (March 18th, 1734 - Present) * Archduke Ahren Balwin Charles (December 14th, 1735 - Present) * Archduke Conradin Burnard (September 20th, 1736 - July 1st, 1763) * Archduchess Maria Cecania Annamaria (August 5th, 1737 - June 9th, 1739) * Archduchess Angelika Maria Cara (May 19th, 1738 - Present) Category:House Habsburg Category:17 Century Births Category:Austrian Consorts Category:Foreign Courtiers Category:House Größeres Heiliges Römisches Reich Category:18th Century Births